Izuku Midoriya: Spirit Detective
by Skillet Lord
Summary: Izuku Midoriya is supposed to be the hero of our story. However, he is killed in an accident before his story can begin. Given a second chance at life, the once quirkless boy is gifted with mystic powers that allow him to pursue his dream, fighting evil both in the world of the living and the world of the dead. Xover with YuYuHakusho. ON HIATUS
1. Death and an Ordeal

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own My Hero Academia or Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did, then Bakugo wouldn't have suicide baited Midoriya in the first damn chapter. Seriously, not good for first impressions.**

 **Chapter 1: Death and an Ordeal**

* * *

 _"It's time for my story to begin, but there's one problem with that. About 15 minutes from now, I'll be hit by a passing car and die."_

"A pro hero should always understand that his life is at risk whenever he goes out to fight. Without any sort of quirk, I can't say it's possible to become a hero."

When he was four, Izuku Midoriya learned the very harsh truth that humans are not born equal. 80% of the worlds population are now born with a strange superpower that awakens around four years of age called a quirk, but he was unfortunately one of the 20% born without one. In spite of this and constant bullying and harassment from those around him, he still desired to become a professional superhero.

However, he was currently being confronted with harsh reality once again by his idol, the No.1 hero All Might; the man's usual smile was gone from his face though, as he had been reduced to a smaller, skinnier form due to a past injury "I think your intentions are noble, and it's a good dream to have. But you've gotta be realistic. Want my advice, become a police officer. They don't pay very well and they're the butt of a lot of jokes, but if you want to help people it's the next best thing."

Taking the Sludge Villain he'd just defeated with him, All Might left the quirkless boy alone to think. After about 10 minutes of blankly staring at his burn hero notebook, Izuku managed to find the energy to walk down from the roof and too a nearby elevator.

 _"You really think you can be a hero Deku? You don't even have a quirk!"_

 _"Good grades alone can't get you into the program."_

 _"What makes him think he can do it?"_

 _"Even as a third year, that moron still just can't face reality."_

 _"Sorry kid, not gonna happen."_

 _"I'm so sorry Izuku."_

 _"If you really want a quirk so bad, take a swan dive off the roof and hope you get a quirk in your next life!"_

 _"Without any sort of_ _quirk, I can't say it's possible to become a hero."_

Before Izuku knew it, he had already made his way out of the building and into the street, walking with all the enthusiasm of a death row prisoner on his way to execution. Still looking at the notebook that his former friend and current bully, Katsuki Bakugo had tossed out earlier, Izuku felt himself begin to cry _'Even the greatest hero of all time said it. Why are you crying? You always knew this was going to happen! Maybe that's just why you were trying so hard.'_

The quirkless boy was quickly broken from his self-loathing thoughts when he was suddenly hit in the face with a small foam soccer ball. This was due to an accident from a small boy, who seemed to have a pair of bull like horns growing from his head "Sorry about that mister! Can I have my ball back please?"

"It's fine, but you really shouldn't play with this ball so close to the street. If it rolls in traffic, you could get seriously hurt, understand?" Izuku tried to explain to the boy, who did seem to be a bit scared by the explanation. Seeing the fear on the child's face, Izuku decided to cheer him up a bit by using the ball to make funny faces. Eventually, he pulled his junior high uniform onto his head and did a silly dance which made the boy laugh his little heart out.

"You're really weird mister!" The boy said cheerfully as he laughed, not noticing the weird looks they were getting from passersby.

One of these folks happened to be Toshinori Yagi, the secret identity of All Might in his skinny form, who had just finished handing over the Sludge Villain to police custody ' _It's that boy from earlier! He seems to be in a good mood; good, that means he'll be able to move from his lost dream quicker. I didn't want to hurt his feelings, but hero work is too dangerous for anyone not cut out for it.'_

 _'Huh, I feel a bit better! Maybe I should change my career plans to become a rakugo performer!'_ Izuku thought to himself as he handed the child the soccer ball "Now listen up, play with it where you can't get hurt okay?"

"Okay!"

Izuku then walked off and began to make his way across the sidewalk, still trying to keep his mind off of his shattered dream, only to realize the child was still playing with the ball in spite of his advice. He merely sighed in resignation, only for the ball to go rolling into the street. Because he didn't know any better, the child ran into the street after the ball; to make matters even worse, a car going over the speed limit was on a collision course with the boy.

And the only ones who noticed the car heading towards the horned boy, were All Might and Izuku. The former immediately began to panic _'What do I do?! I would normally be able to use One for All to stop the car, but I've already reached my limit. Do I have time to warn either of-'_ Before the hero could decide what to do, Izuku had already ran from the crosswalk and pushed the boy out of the way. The driver of the car had finally noticed the people in front of them and hit the breaks, but it was far too late.

While the child was pushed out of the way in a nick of time due to Izuku's interference, the latter wasn't nearly as lucky. The quirkless fanboy was struck head on by the car, killing him almost instantly as it came to a screeching halt. A small crowd formed around the scene of the accident as the child began to cry; after overcoming his shock, Toshinori managed to find the words to speak "Quickly, call an ambulance!"

"I didn't mean too...I swear I didn't mean..." The man driving the car said as he stumbled out, horrified by what he'd just done.

People from nearby buildings ran to the scene and tried to resuscitate the dead Izuku in vain, not knowing that he was watching from the air above. However, he was currently separate from his body and extremely confused "w-Wait a minute! What's going on?"

* * *

"Why do I have to pay? Food at that place isn't exactly cheap!"

"You lost rock paper scissors fair and square stretchy hands. Now get to it before I keel over from starvation!" Bakugo yelled at one of his goons while angrily causing an explosion to appear in his hands. This managed to scare him off and cause him to going running off to the Beard Papa's stand.

After he'd made hid frightened dash, Bakugo's other goon spoke up "You know Bakugo, I think you were a bit hard on Midoriya earlier."

"Who cares, it's his fault looking down on me. Seeing him acting like when we were kids really pisses me off." Bakugo growled before focusing on their path to downtown where their food grabber had gone, before running down there"What's taking that idiot so long? It's a Friday so that damn pastry shop shouldn't have any real wait this time of afternoon."

"Maybe it was a longer line than we thought or something." The smoking teen suggested, only for them to come across their friend standing in horrified shock at what appeared to be the scene of an accident, A car was swerved off the road with heavy skid marks, and a crowd was formed around an ambulance treating those involved. A horned young boy who only seemed to have a small scratch on his forehead, and a green haired fanboy from their class.

"It's okay, this kid's only got a few scratches!"

"Wish I kid say the same for the other one." The paramedic said as he pulled a stretcher out from the ambulance and placed Izuku's corpse on it "I really hate clean up. Find out who he was and notify his parents as quickly as possible! Write down the time of death too!"

Those who were there to witness the accident were horrified when they mentioned the time of death, especially a tall, ghastly looking man in the crowd "Bakugo, Midoriya...he's"

"SHUT UP!" Bakugo created a large explosion by slamming his hand together "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

* * *

"It's okay, this kid's only got a few scratches!"

"Wish I kid say the same for the other one." The paramedic said as he pulled a stretcher out from the ambulance and placed Izuku's corpse on it "I really hate clean up. Find out who he is and notify his parents as quickly as possible! Write down the time of death too!"

Meanwhile, Midoriya was currently floating in the air in confusion from his out of body experience, trying to figure out what was going on as he saw his body get loaded into an ambulance and driven off to an unknown fate "Wait, when I got hit by that car, did I die? Then that means, since I'm up here...I'M A GHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSST!"

"Bingo!" A female voice said directed at Izuku. The ghost then turned around and saw a pretty young woman with blue hair tied back into a long ponytail and brown eyes, wearing a pink kimono and riding a rowing oar like a witch would a broom "I didn't expect you to figure it out so quickly."

"w-What do you mean? And did I just talk to a girl?!" Izuku began to panic as the full gravity of his situation hit him like a ton of bricks.

"It's a regular occurrence that when people die, they don't accept it right away and become ghosts. Much like you have Izu-kun!" The girl on the oar said before introducing herself "I'm Botan, I ferry the souls from the World of the Living to the Spirit World. Though I suppose you think of me as the Shinigami or the Grim Reaper."

"Wait, how can a pretty girl like you be the Shinigami? Aren't you supposed to be a cloaked skeleton with a scythe and..." Izuku muttered to himself while trying to piece together situation, causing Botan to laugh at his reaction.

"Wow, your profile fit you to a T! Izuku Midoriya, Age 14, Quirkless, has a shy and skittish personality with low self esteem, no social skills, and a tendency to mumble your words. A pretty ordinary profile for an introvert, but since you were quirkless things didn't exactly look up for you did they Izu-kun?"

"This isn't happening! This isn't happening!" Izuku hyperventilated a bit before remembering something "Wait, what happened to that boy with the horns?"

"Well, I'll just have to take you over for a visit now won't I?" Botan snapped her fingers and allowed them to change locations suddenly to the hospital where the boy was being treated. Luckily for the boy, the doctor found no problems from the incident "See, nothing happened to him. The child came out perfectly fine."

"That's good. I'm not sure if I'm ready for this, but I guess you've gotta take me to Heaven or Hell now." Izuku said in resignation with his fate, causing Botan to blanch a little.

"Actually Izu-kun, there's a bit of a problem. No death was actually planned from that accident, as if you hadn't intervened the ball would have acted as a buffer from the car's impact. The boy would have been hit, but he would have made it out all right." Botan explained the situation to the quirkless ghost, causing his jaw to drop "That means we don't have any reservation in Heaven or Hell for you."

"Huh? Then, what's going to happen to me?" Izuku asked, fearful of what her answer would be.

"Simple, there's a way you can regain your life, but you'll have to go through an ordeal first before you can return to your body. You should feel special, cases like this only happen once in a century!" Botan said with a big grin on her face, though Izuku seemed less than enthusiastic.

"And what if I refuse?"

"Then you'd be a wandering ghost for all eternity. But why would you chose that?" Botan said, not noticing the sad look on the ghost's face.

"In case you haven't noticed I'm a quirkless good for nothing. Even the greatest hero of all time said that I wasn't cut out for my dream. At least if I'm a ghost everyone will be better off; mom will have more money and she won't have to worry about a son who can't contribute to society, and Kacchan will get into UA without me interfering. I honestly think it would be better for everyone if I stayed dead." Izuku said somberly as he looked down at the city below.

"How is it that the personification of death is getting bummed out by you Izu-kun? You really have been through a lot." Botan groaned from Midoriya's severe lack of self-worth, before flying off and magically setting the time to a few nights from that point "Maybe you should see if you're right and spend a bit of time at your wake."

Just like that, Botan was gone and Izuku was suddenly levitating over his apartment where his wake seemed to be taking place. From what he could tell, there was a large line of his neighbors and classmates in attendance. A select few of them didn't really seem to care all that much about his death, and seemed to more interested in other things "My classmates are here? Hn, they're probably just here because the principal is giving them extra credit or something."

"DEKU YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"

"Bakugo, we shouldn't be doing this!"

"PISS OFF SIDE CHARACTER!" Bakugo angrily made his presence known at the wake by blasting his way through the crowds, his friends trying to calm him down and hold him back "GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"This is for mourning man!"

"Wait, Kacchan?" Izuku whispered, shocked that his tormentor appeared at his wake and that he seemed so distraught.

"SHOW YOURSELF YOU QUIRKLESS DEKU! YOU'RE JUST GIVING UP BECAUSE YOU'RE SCARED!" Bakugo said as he tried to literally blow his goons off of him with his quirk, crawling his way through the door of the apartment "ARE YOU REALLY SUCH A WEAKLING THAT YOU TOOK WHAT I SAID SERIOUSLY! YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOW I DIDN'T MEAN IT!"

"He's gone Bakugo!"

"NO! I REFUSE TO LET HIM DIE LIKE HE DID! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA APPLY FOR UA DEKU? WAS THAT JUST TALK?!" Bakugo screamed in rage as he got closer to Izuku's mourning picture, now beginning to cry a little "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THERE...FOR ME! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!"

With Bakugo's resolve weakening, his friends were able to drag him off "Come on man, let's go."

"Sorry about that!" The blacked haired one said while dragging Bakugo away from the wake, who was now sobbing in a mix of anger and despair.

"NOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Hearing his childhood friend's cries of misery as he was dragged off into the night, Izuku felt his heart drop into his stomach "Kacchan..."

"Can you believe that Bakugo is so beaten up by that loser's death? Not like he was going to be worth anything." Izuku's attentions were brought to a less upset exchange by two of his other classmates who were very unsympathetic.

"I still can't believe that quirkless shit actually thought he could go to UA." The boy said to his friend, the girl nodding in agreement "This is exactly what would have happened if he'd tried, so I guess you could call it divine retribution."

His classmates were quickly alerted to the presence of their teacher once he placed his hands on their shoulder, but he didn't seem angry with what they said. If anything, he seemed to agree "Well, look at it this way. After a whole lifetime of being worthless, Midoriya did something to give our school a good reputation."

"That's true sensei! Maybe if I bring I came from the same junior high as he did I can get into a good high school no problem! Looks like Midoriya's finally being good for something!"

Izuku was expecting these sort of reactions, but it still hurt that his classmates took his death in such stride. However, his emotions quickly turned to that of shock again once he saw All Might in his skinny for shove them out of the way "For a teacher, you should really teach your students not to say such insensitive and idiotic things in the middle of a wake!" After growling at them, Toshinori made his way to Inko, who had been silent with a distant look in her eye since the start of the wake.

While Izuku was speechless at the fact that his idol was making an appearance at his wake, albeit undercover, the No.1 hero got in front of his coffin and whispered low enough that no one else could hear him "There are stories about every hero, that their bodies move before they had a chance to think. I suppose that's the same thing that happened to you back when you saved that boy. Even though you were just a quirkless fanboy, you proved to be a greater hero than anyone else on that day, while I was just a bystander. It's too late to say this now, but you could have been a hero. A hero worthy of my power."

It was at this point that his mother, who had been silent the entire time, began to break down sobbing into her knees "Izuku... _Izuku..."_ It was by this point that the quirkless ghost was on the verge of breaking down himself, with the waterworks beginning to flow when he saw his mother in tears at his death. His attentions were quickly grabbed by something else though, as he saw the boy he'd tried to save and his older sister, who seemed to be about Izuku's age with pink skin, pink hair, and horns coming out of her own head, with bizarre black and yellow eyes.

This girl's name was Mina Ashido, and was there on account of her parents having been called into work that night "Yuuto-kun, I think you should say something to honor him." Mina said after they paid their respects to the coffin.

The child, being too innocent to fully understand what had happened, gave his respects "Thank you for saving me mister. And for the funny dance you did."

"I'm so sorry for what happened." Mina walked over to the distraught Inko, before leaving with her younger brother.

"Neechan, do you think that I can play with that boy again tomorrow?" Yuuto asked, which only got a sad shake of the head from Mina "Oh. You know, a lot of people in their didn't like him, but he seemed nice. Maybe if he wants to become a hero too you can meet him at UA. I don't know everyone seemed so sad, maybe they just wanted to play with him too!"

"Oh Yuuto-kun." Mina hugged her brother, knowing that in spite of her brother's enthusiasm, his savior wouldn't be coming back.

"So are you ready now?" Botan brought Izuku back to reality after having witnessed his own wake. Not having to heart to walk at the moment, Izuku nodded for a yes; with this, Botan grabbed ahold of him by the arm "Well, then there's no time to lose! You've got an important meeting Izu-kun!"

"A meeting? With who?" Izuku asked as he was flown off by Botan into the heavens above them, to go learn of the ordeal that would gain him his life back.

* * *

A few hours into their journey, Izuku was still very confused as his life had taken one sharp turn after another with very little time to adjust to the situation. Eventually he worked up the nerve to ask Botan some important questions "So where exactly are we going?"

"The Spirit World, the medium between what you see as humans and what you don't see. Basically it's like a bureaucratic office that focuses on matters of transferring souls to the afterlife or dealing with the supernatural. In fact, the origin of human quirks can actually be tied back to the Spirit World." Botan said with a smile, only for that smile to go down a bit once she saw Izuku wilt at the mention of quirks. She then decided to change the subject "The person who will explain your ordeal is the King of the Spirit World, King Enma!"

"Wait, we're going to meet a king?"

"Yep. He's a rather intimidating figure though, so try not to keel over and die a second time when you meet him. Now hold on tightly Izu-kun, we're about to enter the Spirit World." Botan continued to tease the ghost boy over his neurotic tendencies, before they came to a glowing portal which proceeded to spit them out into the Spirit World after a bit of g-force.

After regaining a sense of his surroundings, Izuku looked around the the Spirit World in awe; though it didn't appear to be that different from Earth, the skies were a bright shade of pink a long green river known as the River Styx to mortals stretched across the entire horizon line. Once they arrived at the police, Botan parked her oar over a path of land before approaching the gates to the castle "This is Botan! I've got the unscheduled death with me!" After she had made their presence known, the gates opened to reveal a throat like hallway inside.

"Oh wow, are you sure this is safe Botan-san?" Izuku asked, a bit intimidated by the design.

"Calm down Izu-kun, you're supposed to be resting in peace right now." Botan told her guest as she walked down the hallway, with Izuku following closely behind her. After some time, they made it to the actual entrance to the palace which was connected to a P.A. system "We're inside now. Would you let him know that I've taken custody of Izuku Midoriya."

 _"The gate's opening now. Come on in."_

Just as the voice on the other side said, the gate opened with seconds of the message revealing a busy office filled with ogres running around trying to file paperwork and make reports. Needless to say, it was nothing like Izuku was expecting "You've gotta be kidding me, there's no way this really the afterlife. I must have been knocked out by that car and this is all some crazy dream."

Ignoring Izuku's muttering, Botan approached what appeared to be the front desk "Excuse me sir, I've got the soul you wanted to speak with!"

"Marvelous. Hello there young man, how are you doing? Well, not very good I suppose, being dead and all." Hearing the voice of an older man, Izuku looked around the room for its source but found no one there "Look down child." Following the voice's instructions, Izuku looked down and saw a young child about 2 years old with a pacifier in his mouth speaking to him "That's it!"

"Wait, you're King Enma?!" Izuku screeched in disbelief at the sight before him.

"No, not exactly. I'm Koenma, the son of King Enma and substitute ruler of the Spirit World whenever my father goes out for business." Koenma introduced himself to the quirkless ghost "You are Izuku Midoriya, age 14 correct?"

"Yes sir, Koenma-sama!" Izuku stuttered as he tried to wrap his head around the fact the ruler of the Spirit World was essentially a baby _'There's no way this guy can possibly be the boss around here, he doesn't even look old enough to be potty trained yet!'_

"Watch it Midoriya-san, I may appear to be a child but in reality I've lived over 50 times longer than you have. Also, in addition to knowing the secrets of the universe and beyond, I am quite potty trained." Koenma said as he stepped down from his office chair.

"dDid you read my mind or something?"

"I didn't need to it was written all over your face. Now then, I think we should get down to the business of why you're here Midoriya-san." Koenma hopped up onto his desk and presented Izuku with a small golden egg "This will be your ordeal, hatching a spirit beast that shall feed off the energy from your soul. If the energy you emit is good and true, you will hatch a noble spirit that shall carry you back to your body. However, if you are wicked and cruel the beast that hatches will be the same, and will devour you."

Noticing the fear on Izuku's face when the second option came up, Botan informed him "You know, if it sounds to risky you can always opt out and remain a ghost."

"But one more thing before you decide! You wanted to be a pro-hero in your world, but had this dream stepped upon due to a condition your kind calls quirklessness, correct? In the event you succeed in this ordeal, we may be able to work something out that could help you achieve your dream. You see, humans with heightened spiritual awareness have a greater range of power than those without, to the point that it could be considered comparable to a quirk. If you return to your living body after spending time as a ghost, your spiritual awareness should increase tenfold. So what do you say Midoriya-san, are you in or out?"

Despite the growing pit in his stomach from what had been a long, exhausting, and suspenseful day, Izuku reached out and took the egg.

 _"I forgot to mention something earlier. The story that starts with my death, is the tale of how I became the greatest hero."_

* * *

 **(A/N): PLUS ULTRA! I'm a masochist because I now have 5 running stories out on this account. Don't expect a sixth until one of these finishes though, just for the record. Just** **like the rest of the anime community, I fell in love from My Hero Academia from my first viewing of it at AnimeFest. It may not be in my Top 5 favorites, but it's somewhere in Top 10. I have no clue how often I'll be able to update this thing due to work restrictions plus my other stories, and college once summer vacation ends. But I'll try to make my updates somewhat frequent. Now then, as for the pairings...as much as I love Izuku x Mina with a burning passion, I'll be going with the semi-canon Izuku x Ochako for this one.**

 **However, Mina is one of my best girls in the anime, so you can damn well bet I've got a good pairing in store for her. For those of you wondering, I will be using both the arcs from YuYu Hakusho and My Hero Academia, but I'll be alternating between them carefully. Like, you won't see the Dark Tournament and Sports Festival back to back. I'll try to make my updates semi-frequent on this, but I make no promises.**

 **Please review, and if you want to see more of this story in the future, click the favorite and follow boxes. See you guys next time.**

 **. . .**


	2. Bakugo's Promise

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own My Hero Academia or Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did there would be no Mineta. Ever.**

 **Cedric: Yeah, that guy even creeps me out. And I've killed upwards of 200 people in my story.**

 **Skillet: We need no reminder that you're a psychopath.**

 **Cedric: At least I'm not a pervert with no sense of human decency!**

 **Skillet: So you're not Harvey Weinstein then.**

 **Cedric: Pretty much.**

 **Chapter 2: Bakugo's Promise**

* * *

"I can't believe I just did that. I can't believe I just did that." Izuku repeated to himself ever since he left Koenma's office with his dangerous ordeal in mind. Currently he was floating through the air with Botan over the skies of Musutafu, staring at the spirit egg with blank and fearful eyes.

Amused by the ghost's neurotic attitude towards his ordeal, Botan chuckled a bit "Izu-kun you don't really have much time for reflection I'm afraid. Koenma can keep a slight pulse running through your body till the ordeal is finished but that won't help if it's cremated at the funeral. If I had to make a rough estimate you've only got about ten days before that happens."

"Right! I forgot about that!"

"Can't very well be alive without a body can you? Now then, let's get to emitting some positive energy so that doesn't happen!" Botan tried to encourage Izuku, who would look like he was about to have a heart attack if it weren't for the fact that he was already dead "So Izu-kun what makes you happy? We should target those emotions right off the bat!"

"Well, let's see...I guess I could see how my mom has been doing since I died." Izuku thought, resulting in Botan snapping her fingers and teleporting them to Inko's location, where she was currently walking down a path to her apartment carrying a bag of groceries. In the time since Izuku died in an accident, Inko clearly hadn't been taking care of herself like she should have been, looking haggard and sleep deprived.

Seeing his mother in such a state caused Izuku's heart to drop into his stomach, which Botan could tell from the look on his face "I'd recommend we not look at any of your loved ones for the time being. They're probably still in mourning after all." Before she could transport Izuku to a better location for the ordeal though, they noticed a group of middle school delinquents approaching from around the corner of a nearby alleyway.

"Hey lady, this is a toll road. Give us all the money in your wallet and we'll let you pass by." One of the thugs growled while showing off his quirk, which seemed to turn his fingers into switchblades "Or we can find other ways of payment."

Now, while Izuku was usually a very passive person, there were still a certain few lines that shouldn't be crossed with him. One of these being his mother "Get your hands off my mom you bastard!" Izuku tried to punch out the switch bladed thug, only for his hand to pass right through him.

"You can't interact with the World of the Living remember!" Botan reminded the quirkless ghost, who began to panic when he realized there was nothing he could do.

Inko responded by using her quirk to send a small rock flying into the thug's face giving her an opportunity to bolt, only to be stopped the other two before she could make her escape "We're not going to let you get away that easily. Now you can give us what we want the easy way...or the fun way." The thug licked his lips are he menacingly approached Inko. However, before he could get very far, he was suddenly struck by an exploding fist.

"DIE!" Bakugo yelled as he tackled the thug and gave him a fiery punch to the face. Backed up by his own goons, Bakugo gave them a terrifying glare before helping up Inko "Get home Inko, we'll teach these dick stains a lesson."

While Inko was still a bit bitter with how Bakugo had treated her son before his untimely death, she still found it necessary to some gratitude "Thank you Katsuki." This left Katsuki and his gang alone with the thugs on the path. From what he could tell, the quirks of the other two allowed them to turn their body into rock, and to have a large mane of porcupine like hair. In spite of this plethora of dangerous looking quirks, the explosive boy didn't seem scared in the slightest.

"You guys are from Jakku Junior High right? I know because that's where all the losers are!" Bakugo slammed his fists together to make a small explosion in his hand, while his friends activated their quirks of stretching their fingers and growing fangs "Now, if you wanna fuck with someone you picked the wrong person!"

Being a tactical genius with a powerful quirk, Bakugo and his goons were more than capable of ending the fight with little more than a few scratches, while the thugs were left bruised, bloodied, and burnt on the side of the street "I had no idea Kacchan was capable of fighting to save someone else."

"Well, of course he is! You both wanted to be heroes didn't you?" Botan asked.

"Yeah, but he was always more interested in being popular like All Might and beating villains rather than rescuing people."

"Then maybe what happened to you changed his outlook on heroism a bit Izu-kun. You'll just have to see when you make it back!" Botan theorized Bakugo's motives which helped reassure Izuku a bit and put a smile on his face. This suddenly caused the egg in his hand to start glowing "Looks like you're emitting some positive energy Izu-kun! Keep it up and this ordeal will be over in no time."

* * *

What happened the next day at Aldera Junior High wasn't good for Midoriya's former bullies, as word had gotten out that they had beaten the group of thugs to a pulp with their quirks. However, the delinquents had told a much different version of the events, resulting in their homeroom teacher chewing them out after class "Katsuki Bakugo, Quirk: Explosion; Kazuo Akiyama, Quirk: Elongation; Yuu Maeda, Quirk: Fangs...Tell me what you little troublemakers were doing attacking a trio of boys from Jakku Junior High who were quite harmless according to their mothers. Here at Aldera Junior High we have standards to uphold!"

"Great, he's giving them that speech." Izuku remembered their teacher disparaging him almost every time he made his desire to become a hero known.

"Why don't they tell him they did it to save your mother?" Botan wondered aloud.

"That would probably make it worse for them."

"Not listening eh? Well, I know a way we can fix that!" The old man pulled up one of their files and smiled when he found something he could exploit "Akiyama, I understand you've been working a part time job with the school's permission. Well, not anymore!"

Akiyama was paralyzed in horror when he heard this, only for Bakugo and Maeda to immediately step up and defend him "Hey, this and Akiyama's job have nothing to do with each other you damn teacher!"

"Yeah, he and his mother are the only one's who can work in his house. Without that job they can't afford to eat or pay bills or anything!" Maeda objected to the teacher's punishment.

"Well, if you're going to be so pathetic about it, maybe I can overlook this if you make me a promise. For the next week, none of you brats are allowed to use your quirks for anything!" The teacher said with a large sneer.

"What, we can't do that! What if those guys from before come back?" Akiyama said, fearful of what would happen "How about 2 or 3 days?"

In spite of his gang's objections, Bakugo stepped up and slammed his fists together without activating his quirk "If you want a week, we can do a week." Agreeing to the terms, the teacher nodded not noticing a scrawny looking man watching them from the window with an angry glare.

"The promise is made, and you know what happens to people who break promises!"

"I always knew he was out to get me. To be honest I'm surprised he didn't run me over himself." Izuku growled with uncharacteristic irritation, his teacher being one of the people he truly had contempt for.

* * *

Shortly after they were dismissed, Akiyama tried to talk Bakugo and Maeda out of the deal. When that didn't work, he decided to come up with a plan of action instead "Please guys, we need to keep this promise. I didn't want to say this, but my mom broke her leg a few days ago and can't work either. I'm not making this up, we could be in a lot of trouble if I lose my job!"

"You don't have to worry Akiyama, I'll stay at home all week and won't break a sweat. This is a hero's promise!" Bakugo gave his friend's a thumbs up, causing Akiyama to tear up a bit "Don't be a pussy Akiyama. Just doing what I gotta do."

"All right, we should all get home fast so those jerks from Jakku don't see us. Good luck." Maeda said to them as they all went their separate ways home. All the while Izuku and Botan watched them from up in the air.

"Can he really do it? I mean, I've known Kacchan since we were kids and he's never been one to turn down a challenge." Izuku said to himself, worried for their chances in the bet. This increased when he saw their teacher following Bakugo with his wheel quirk and a devilish look in his eye. To make matters worse for Bakugo, the thugs from yesterday jumped him from the front with their quirks activated and ready to fight.

All while the old man from behind the corner, only Izuku and Botan noticing his presence "That's right Bakugo, blow your fuse and I'll be able to remove any trace of Midoriya from this school."

"We've been waiting for you Blasty!"

"Time to settle the score from yesterday!"

While this would normally be no problem for Bakugo, under the terms of his promise he was essentially quirkless against a bunch of thugs with dangerous quirks. Remembering what would happen if he failed, Bakugo growled before reluctantly running in the other direction "I don't have time for this right now!" Surprised by Bakugo's sudden and out of character action, the thugs gave chase while jeering at him from behind.

"Why are you running Bakugo?"

"I didn't think you were a coward!"

"At least Midoriya never ran from us!"

 _"If you really want a quirk so bad, take a swan dive off the roof and hope you get one in the next life!"_

Remembering the last thing he said to Izuku before the accident that took his life, Bakugo gritted his teeth and stopped dead in his tracks, before facing the Jakku thugs "I'm not going anywhere! Let's see what you can do!" Bakugo growled at them as we walked back up.

"Kacchan, don't." Izuku whispered, hoping that Bakugo wouldn't break his promise with the teacher close by and watching everything. What happened next was something that none of them expected.

"Listen up twats, do whatever you want to me but I'm not gonna fight back. Hit as much as you want and let me go home." Bakugo said as he dropped his bag to the ground and braced himself for the beating he was about to take. This shocked Izuku, Botan, the teacher, and the thugs; however, this didn't last long as the hoodlums took the opportunity to activate their quirks and give Bakugo a merciless thrashing.

"NO! THIS ISN'T RIGHT!" The corrupt teacher shrieked in frustration once his plan failed.

"He's so cool. He'd really go that far to protect his friends?" Botan said in awe as she watched Bakugo take the beating from the thugs.

However, Izuku sensed something amiss "No, something's not right here. Even without his quirk Kacchan should be able to fight them off. What is he thinking?"

"It's official you guys, Bakugo's turned into a wuss!" The thugs laughed as they left the downed Bakugo on the ground, shaking in rage with numerous cuts and bruises on his body. However, in spite of this Bakugo still managed to speak.

"Listen, leave Akiyama and Maeda out of this. Take out all your anger on me!" Bakugo growled as he coughed up blood before they began to literally kick him while he was down.

"We'll be sure to do that you little pussy!"

"Take this loser!"

Luckily for Bakugo, another man had seen most of what had happened and had come in to stop it; Toshinori Yagi walked up to the thugs with an angry glare on his face, though at the moment he didn't seem very threatening due to being in his skinny form at the moment "I believe this has gone far enough young men. Just walk away now and I may decide to not call the police on you."

"Oh yeah?" The leader stepped up and brandished his bladed hands in an attempt to scare the weak looking man off "How about get lost scrawny, before you get hurt!"

Toshinori wasn't frightened at all by the thug's quirks, and smiled before giving them a quick showing of his own. While he didn't show enough of his power to reveal his true identity as All Might, Toshinori focused enough of his power into his arms to appear very intimidating "Once again, I believe this has gone far enough. Just walk away now and I may decide to not call the police on you!" The thug with a switch blade thug backed away and looked around, expecting his men to back him up.

However, they'd already long ran away when they saw the supposedly helpless man's quirk, so he'd just decided to turn tail and run away as well. After wiping a bit more blood from his heavily bruised face, Bakugo stood up and glared at the skinny man "I recognize you, you're that weird guy from Deku's wake. Didn't you and Inko hook up or something?" Bakugo asked, remembering his mother mentioning that Inko had started dating a man she'd met at Izuku's wake.

"WHAT?!" Izuku screamed in shock when he heard Bakugo mention this "ALL MIGHT IS DATING MY MOM?!"

"Well, that's an unexpected twist." Botan tried to hold in her laughter at Izuku's reaction, and simply resumed watching.

"That's a crude way to put it, but yes I am in a relationship with Ms. Inko Midoriya." Toshinori confirmed what Bakugo had just claimed before offering the boy an ice pack "Those hoodlums did quite a number on you Young Bakugo. Do you need help getting yourself home?"

Bakugo merely glared at the man for a moment before snatching the ice pack out of his hands and angrily stomping away "Screw you!...Thanks for the ice pack..."

* * *

The next day, Bakugo came into class looking like he'd been run over by a train in spite of the fact that he had his usual cocky grin on his face, much to the horror of Akiyama and Maeda "Dude, what happened to your face?"

"Those assholes from Jakku happened, but I didn't use my quirk so you don't have to worry extra." Bakugo said as he collapsed back into his seat, still aching from not only the beating he'd taken yesterday but the lashing his mother had given him from coming home late and not telling her what happened.

"You should have fought back Bakugo." Akiyama said, feeling incredibly guilty for what had happened.

"What kind of wimp do you take me for? It's nothing I can't handle, or have you forgotten I'm gonna be the No. 1 hero one day?" Bakugo scowled, before noticing the laughter of his other classmates "WHAT'S SO FUNNY ASSHOLES?!"

"Oh Bakugo?" The teacher said in a singsong tone of voice "Are those new bruises I see?"

"Those dicks you said were harmless jumped me last night. But I didn't use my quirk and I didn't fight back so you've got no right to complain." Bakugo growled in irritation at his teacher, not wanting to deal with the weaselly bastard at the moment.

"I'm impressed, but I was talking to some of the other teachers earlier and they said I went too easy on you."

"What?!"

"Oh yes, I was just as surprised as you are but they were convinced." The teacher lied through his teeth "So in addition to not using your quirk for a week, you have to make at least 60 points on the next math exam this Friday!"

"What? You can't just keep adding on conditions like that!" Maeda yelled in anger.

"I'm afraid I just did. And you'd all better pass otherwise Akiyama's job goes out the window!" The teacher said with a sneer and evil laugh as he walked away from his pissed off students.

In spite of the teacher's mocking laughter, Maeda's anger was quickly replaced a confident grin when he realized how they could do it "Big deal, I got like a 76 on my last math exam. This one should be no problem."

"I got a 52, so if I try a little harder I should be good." Akiyama sighed in relief before facing Bakugo "And we've got the super genius Bakugo on our side too!"

However, Bakugo actually seemed less than confident for once "Um, math is actually my worst subject by a long shot."

"What did you get on the last test?" Maeda asked, a little scared of what the answer would be.

"A 17."

Upon hearing Katsuki groan in rare embarrassment at his abysmal score, Maeda and Akiyama fell to the floor in disbelief while Izuku and Botan gaped from the air above them "Oh wow, I knew Kacchan was never really good at math but this is ridiculous." Izuku blanched when he realized just how bad the situation was "Is there anything I can do to help him Botan?"

"I have a few ideas, but we'll have to wait till nightfall to try them out." Botan said with a slight nervous smile on her face.

* * *

A few days later, Bakugo arrived home in a dizzy stumble after having been pounced for the umpteenth time that week by thugs looking to get back at him for previous grudges. He was beaten and bruised all over the place and could swear he heard a few clicking sounds coming from his joints as he moved. However, that didn't stop him from following the deal and he'd gone the entire week without using Explosion or fighting. Instead, he'd picked up a math book and focused all his energy into passing the exam.

While he took the beatings with his usual arrogance and scowl, his friends and family were able to notice something was amiss "Welcome home son, I've almost got dinner ready so change out of your uniform and get to the table." Masaru told his son while cooking at the stove.

"No can do old man, I got some stuff to take care of. You guys can just have a bit extra or some shit." Katsuki said while trying to avoid contact with either of his parents, specifically his mother. However, this didn't go as planned as Mitsuki had already blocked his way out of the hallway and gave him a glare that showed how she felt about her son's recent troubles.

Namely that she'd had enough and was getting to the bottom of it whether Katsuki liked it or not "Not so fast young man! You've been coming home looking like you've fallen down ten flights of stairs and skipping meals for almost a week now! Something is going on with you and I want to know what Katsuki! You can't keep living like this!"

"What I do with my life is none of your business old hag! Just stay out of my way and let me get through this week already." Bakugo tried to move past his temperamental mother, only for her to angrily grab him by the collar of his bloody and dusty uniform and pull him back.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME, YOU DISRESPECTFUL LITTLE BRAT!"

It was at this point that Masaru turned off the stove and intervened in the confrontation "Katsuki, we're just concerned for you. You've been acting out of sorts lately, and we just want to know what's wrong."

 _"If you really want a quirk so bad, take a swan dive off the roof and hope you get one in the next life!"_

With the haunting memory flashing in his head again, Bakugo shoved his emotions back in and reacted with more anger "NOTHING'S WRONG OLD MAN! JUST SOME STUPID PUNKS JUMPING ME ON MY WAY HOME FROM SCHOOL! LET ME GO STUDY ALREADY!" Bakugo insisted, though neither of his parents seemed convinced in the slightest. Mitsuki in particular seemed angrier and angrier with each denial.

"And why is that happening? Your father and I both know that you're never willing to let yourself lose in any scenario, yet you've come home all week with more and more bruises. You're behaving very out of character and that's why we're worried! Why are you just letting these asshats beat on you?" Mitsuki continued interrogating her son, only for him to suddenly explode.

"BECAUSE I DESERVE IT DAMNIT!" Bakugo suddenly snapped for falling to his knees, and trying to hold in his tears "It's my fault Deku's dead damnit...I told him to die that day...If I hadn't said that to him...MAYBE THAT LOSER WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!"

Now understanding the motives behind what Bakugo had been doing to himself, Mitsuki calmed herself and got onto her son's level "Izuku's death was an unfortunate accident Katsuki, but he died being a hero. You may not have had the best relationship, but I know he wouldn't want you blaming yourself for what happened and I know he wouldn't want you to hurt yourself like this."

"It's okay to grieve son; we've all done plenty of it as of late. But this just isn't healthy." Masaru joined his wife and son on the floor "You and Izuku both wanted to be a hero, so the best way to honor his memory would be to become a great hero for the both of you."

"Deku...Deku..." Bakugo continued to cry, choking a bit in between his sobs.

* * *

Later that night, it was the eve of the climactic math exam and Bakugo was putting his all into studying in order to ace it and help Akiyama keep his job. However, it didn't go entirely as planned, since Bakugo's body had taken a toll of injuries and fatigue throughout the week. So he passed out at his desk with only a few hours to spare, leaving Izuku and Botan to find him "Kacchan, what are you doing?"

"He's fallen asleep in the ninth inning." Botan observed alongside a panicking Izuku, before she brought up something again "Now might be a good time to tell you about an ability ghosts have. Humans are more susceptible to the supernatural when they're asleep, so you can try communicating with him while he's in dreamland and help him study. Of course, this will only last until he wakes up so you'll have to do some serious cramming Izu-kun."

"So, I just talk to him? I was always decent at math so I should be able to help!" Izuku came to this conclusion, before speaking to the sleeping Katsuki in an attempt to reach him "Hey Kacchan! Kacchan! Wake up and study, the test is tomorrow!"

 _Izuku's words managed to reach Bakugo in his sub-conscience, and he woke up in a bizarre world of colors he didn't quite comprehend. The only things he found recognizable in this world were a small box, his math textbook that sat upon it, and the apparition of his deceased childhood friend "DEKU! Come back because you wanna fight huh! I'll blow you to pieces!"_

 _"No Kacchan! That's not why I'm here at all!" Izuku diseased Bakugo from trying to fight him by showing him his textbook "You've gotta past that test for Akiyama remember!"_

 _"Crap! Damn nerd, I was just studying this shit before you showed up!" Bakugo snatched the textbook out of Midoriya's hand and began to run over the material in his head "Let's see here...What the hell are complimentary angles again?"_

 _"Those are two angles with a sum of 90 degrees together Kacchan!" Izuku explained, trying to help his old friend._

Before Katsuki knew it, his alarm had gone off and he found himself at his desk, where he'd slept all night after a long and painful week. However, he remembered every detail of the dream he'd had last night, including everything he'd studied. And to make matters even stranger, his book had been left open to the last chapter he and Deku had studied the night before. Deciding to shrug it off for the time being, Bakugo instead got ready for school.

Specifically by brushing his teeth for five straight minutes "DIE MOUTH GERMS!"

"KATSUKI! STOP SCREAMING AT YOUR PLAQUE!"

* * *

Later that morning, Bakugo walked to Aldera Junior High with his nose still deep into his textbook in order to pass his math exam. Izuku floated alongside him in ghost form in order to make sure that nothing happened to him on his way there that could result in him being late and failing the exam automatically. Izuku was right to be paranoid, as yet another gang of delinquents who had a score to settle with Bakugo spotted him from a nearby alleyway.

"Hey look, it's Bakugo!"

"I heard he doesn't try to fight back anymore when people attack him!"

"What do you say we go have some fun with him!"

As Bakugo continued making his way down the street, the thugs followed him before one called out "Hey fuse for brains! We'd like to have a word with you!" After the explosive student ignored them and simply kept walking, they decided to make Bakugo pay attention to them and rush him. They proceeded to chase him around the corner, where they knocked over a young girl who went to the same middle school along the way.

"I don't think so!" Izuku followed them even though he couldn't be seen or heard, not wanting the entire week to end up going to waste. Noticing the unconscious girl they'd knocked over while giving chase to the unaware Bakugo, Midoriya formulated a plan "If people are more attune to the supernatural when they're asleep, maybe I can...I don't know if I can do this..."

Not having any other options, Izuku overshadowed the unconscious girl, while her friend tried to rouse her awake. Within seconds, Izuku had taken control over the body and was ready to stop the thugs "Um, are you okay?" The girl's friend asked, before Izuku used her body to follow after the delinquents while internally shaking in fear. Ignoring the sick feeling in his gut, Izuku leapt into the air and smacked the largest thug upside the head with the girl's bag.

"S-sorry about this." Izuku stuttered out while continuing to use the girl's body.

"You should be going to school girlie!"

Both of the thugs tried to charge Izuku themselves, only for them to get smacked in the face with the bag once the quirkless defended himself, with one of them going straight through the nearby fence. However, the other got back up and glared at Izuku "Why you little!" He ran at Izuku with intent to use the body he'd been using to tackle him to the ground, only suddenly get punched in the face on instinct and get sent tumbling to the ground.

"I can't believe I just did that!" Izuku said in shock as he looked at the boys he'd just beaten up, before remembering why he did that "Oh yeah! Kacchan!"

* * *

"Hey extras!" Bakugo yelled to his goons after class had ended and they'd finished their exam "I clear sixty points on the exam earlier!"

"No way, how did you already get the results?" Maeda asked, surprised Bakugo knew he passed so quickly.

"I wrote my answers on scratch paper so I could check them online after the test was over. That test was just a pebble in my path." Bakugo said proudly before announcing his score to Maeda and Akiyama "I got a 75!"

When Akiyama heard this and learned his job was safe, the delinquent felt a huge weight come off his shoulders "You saved me Bakugo. You're the best man."

"Stop crying you loser! Now go to lunch you dumbasses, I gotta go take a piss!" Bakugo said with a confident smile on his face as he strutted to the men's room. However, he ran into his teacher on the way there, and didn't like the smile on his face "What do you want geezer? I passed your damn test and went a whole school week without using my quirk to cream any losers just as promised. You shouldn't be giving me or my gang anymore trouble."

When Bakugo said this, the teacher's sneer just widened as her showed off a graded test paper "Actually Bakugo-kun, you just barely missed that mark. A 57, such a shame." The teacher said with barely hidden glee as he handed the test over to the shocked Bakugo "But I'm afraid a promise is a promise young man. I'll just have to notify Akiyama's employers."

"No way, this can't be right. I checked every answer four times!" Bakugo looked over his test paper repeatedly as he shivered in horror, before noticing something was amiss at the top were the grade had been labeled. The numbers had noticeably been erased and switched with the usage of erasable pen, turning a 75 into a 57; that plus the fact that several answers had been marked as wrong without any reason or rhyme, tipped Bakugo off to what really happened.

 _'That shitty teacher screwed with my test! Who the hell does he think he's messing with?!'_ Bakugo, now seeing red and causing singe marks on the sides of his doctored test, officially no longer gave a shit and used his quirk to blast his way through the halls after the man who'd been terrorizing him and his friends all week "YOU RAT BITCH! DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEE!"

Before the teacher could react Bakugo had already grabbed hold of him, and was preparing to blow him to kingdom come in a matter of seconds. However, before he could do the deed, Izuku had moved through the window as a ghost and somehow grabbed hold of Bakugo's explosive fist "KACCHAN STOP! I DON'T KNOW IF YOU CAN HEAR ME RIGHT NOW, BUT REMEMBER AKIYAMA AND ALL THE POUNDINGS YOU TOOK FOR HIM THIS WEEK! IF YOU PUNCH THIS JERK, THEN ALL THAT WAS FOR NOTHING!"

Somehow in some way, shape, or form, Izuku's message managed to reach the furious Bakugo, who reluctantly set the teacher down. After the initial fear had faded away, the teacher began to laugh in Bakugo's face, mocking him for his failure once again as he trudged away "It would have been worth getting blown up just to watch you get expelled, but either way I've marked down the test as 57! Don't forget I have the power in this school!"

"Is that so Akashi-san?"

Akashi turned around to see the principal of Aldera High School, Tomomochi Takenaka, a man with a lion's head and paws stemming from his quirk; and he didn't seem happy in the slightest. Trying to save face and get Bakugo expelled once again, the teacher played the victim card "Did you see that Mr. Takenaka? That hoodlum nearly wrung my neck!"

"Well, I'd think if someone corrupted my exam grade the way you did to that boy, I would have wrung your neck too! Not to mention I have an extremely reliable source that bore witness to you allowing a group of boys from Jakku Junior High to assault him!" Takenaka literally roared in the teacher's face, causing him to sweat like a pig.

"No! Wait, I don't know what you mean!"

"You know damn well what I mean! Now, unless you want me to press charges against you, I'd suggest you correct that exam, and have a letter of resignation written out by the start of the week! Not to mention a letter of apology to Katsuki Bakugo and Kazuo Akiyama!" Takenaka growled in the terrified former teacher's face, who nervously nodded before running off in pure terror.

 _ **"I am here!"**_ All Might said as he suddenly emerged from the nearby room in his muscle form **_"Thank you for taking care of this matter Takenaka-san! It's always sad to see an educator using their position to take advantage of their students."_**

"Thank you All Might, for bringing this matter to my attention. I'll be sure to notify Bakugo about this." Takenaka said to the No.1 Hero while bowing his head in respect.

* * *

Later that day, Bakugo had been told by the principal that his test grade had been restored to its original score, and that he was now free to defend himself with his quirk. Walking home after a long day, Maeda and Akiyama followed after him "Hey Bakugo!"

"Good news! Their gonna let me keep my job for good! We all scored higher than 60 points!" Akiyama excitedly told him.

"Yeah, the principal already told me about that earlier."

It was at this point that Akiyama broke down in relief "Oh guys, I didn't wanna think about it but I was really terrified of living on the streets. I'm so happy!"

"How many times do I have to tell you to quit crying extra? Let's just put this week behind us and go grab something to eat." Bakugo slammed his fists together and activated his quirk, happy to be using it after five days.

All the while Izuku and Botan continued to watch from the air "You know, I didn't really think that I could stop Kacchan earlier when he was about to hit Akashi. I guess he must have heard me somehow."

"Well, you can't talk to living people unless they're asleep. But you may have reached Bakugo with your emotions Izu-kun." Botan theorized with what she knew about the relationship between the living and the departed.

"You really think so?" Izuku asked, before realizing that Bakugo was looking into the sky, directly at him "Kacchan?"

"Thanks, you damned nerd." Bakugo said silently enough for no one else to hear him, before walking off into town like he did every day.

* * *

 _"Code red emergency! Code red!"_

Not all was well in the Spirit World however, as three dangerous figures had broken into the Great Treasure Vault and beaten all of the ogres supposed to be guarding it. After the largest one had taken care of the enemy, one with spiky black hair and a sword spoke up "All right Gouki, I think we can make it through now."

"We don't have much time before reinforcements arrive." A young man with long red hair spoke as well.

 _"Seal the palace doors! They've taken all three of the artifacts! I repeat, all three of the Great Artifacts or Darkness have been stolen!"_

* * *

 **(A/N): Quite the cliffhanger don't you think? Well, for those of you who've seen Yu Yu Hakusho, you should know where this is going. In any case, this summer was not the best time for writing due to a nasty case of yearly writer's block. So I decided to update at least one of my other stories before school started up again. But since, season three of the anime has been going strong, I doubt you guys were too worried about this.**

 **In any case, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and felt it was worth the wait. Please follow and favorite if you want to see more, and review if you're not gonna be a dick. See you later!**


End file.
